The Aftermath
by Lionnara
Summary: hurt, anger, disgust, distrust,worry and fear. after a dog tried to assult Bella in wagner. takes place after Jacobs getting caught. sorry if the summary sucks..edited in some parts but same story


A/N: I decided to to edit some parts of its due mistakes i saw

* * *

><p>Bella and Charlie stood and looked at Jacob, she had feelings for him, and may be attraction she felt? Could it be because he is attractive, good body and a smile that attract people to him? But when she saw him in the eyes, she didn't have the feelings anymore, she felt hurt, disgust and anger. She relied on Jacob, he was her friend or best friend if you call it, but it looks like it was planned to Jacob from the beginning, started with his father. Bella had a feeling that he was behind this mess.<p>

"Bella I'm sorry" he said, trying to beg for forgiveness "I did not think Bella" he tried again.

"I don't know, Jacob," Bella said "I do not know whether to trust you again after this"

"Dad is it okay if I take a call?" Said Bella to her father.

"Of course I'm waiting here," said Charlie, he loved his daughter, she has a grown young woman was beautiful as all the boys would have killed to have her. In this case it seems to be Jacob against Edward. He liked Jacob before and respected his father, but he was not sure of anything, especially not his family, Billy would have raised Jacob better.

He and Billy wanted the two to be together from before and after Edward left her, and after that he was mad at Edward for making Bella into a zombie and heart broken. Jacob made her happy and brought some lights in her eyes and he was grateful to Jacob for it, and he thought it was a good reason to push Bella to Jacob, but now he felt guilty for having done something to his daughter.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" He tried again, Charlie was not sure, and it could have been a trick to gain Charlie and bella's trust.

Bella was not so far away from where Charlie stayed and called Edward because she knew how worried Edward can be. He took it on the first ring.

"Bella," he said in relief tone.

"Edward," she said, relieved. And all the drama that happened was gone for the moment when she talked with Edward.

She began to wonder what happened if not Edward left and broken her heart in pieces in the first place; maybe this will be avoided then. I could have been in Edward's arms and Alice could have taught her more how boys or men work so she could be aware and could have been stronger than to be weak, but I did ok with Jacob, but could have done better and not misled him to mixing feeling. She sighed and felt a tear rolled down from the eyes to her jaw bone. Looks like the world has a different idea for her and her family, but it was a wishing dream.

"What is wrong, Bella?" Said he worried tone. He was worried for her because she is his mate and he would have done everything for her and transforms her as a vampire just like him if she said to marry him, the protection goes no borders and is safe to continue when she became a vampire too.

"J Jacob," she said in wounded voice.

"What did he do?" Said he worried and a little hint sour, he really did not like Jacob from the start. It started because of the super natural universe. Vampire and werewolf was created to hate each other of trying to turn around and distort what they are going to hate and didn't like each other. It was like they were created, they didn't like the smell of each other, it was either too sweet or stink as they didn't took showers on several days or even used a deodorant at all. It was proof that they did not like each other at all.

In Edwards case was Jacob a threat to him. Firstly, he was threat to his relationship with Bella that he will take Bella away from him, or that Bella comes to like Jacob better than he, because he was healthier than he but how healthy was actually Jacob for Bella knows Edward little about. Jacob can give Bella that Edward wishes he could do for Bella to be the father of Bella's baby, but he could not because he is a vampire. And second Jacob extremely violent and unstable, werewolves are ruled by emotion; just a quibble or jealousy can turn to disaster. Emily is an excellent example of that.

He did not trust Jacob at all what he promised Bella, he may believe he has good control on it now, but time will prove there were many other ways to hurt her, not only control his aggression. Bella knew little but still a little naive and Charlie did not understand because he didn't knew the secrets of both of them.

"Come to the police station," said Bella in a wounded tone. Which got Edward to go in a panic, what could have happened to Bella to feel that way?

"Will be there in a few minutes," he said and hung up.

Bella walked to Jacobs cell room is waiting for Edward. She is sure he can find where she was reading his mind, even if her thoughts were protected.

As Edward said he came in a few minutes and when he saw Bella and how her condition was extra worried. He was not only alone, he brought his entire family.

Alice can't see Bella because Jacob was near Bella.

Carlisle and Esme were and worried for Bella for she was one of its daughters. Emmett was also worried because she was his little sister, Bella; he loved to tease her to see her blush.

Jasper, although he was not so close to Bella, she was still a little sister for him.

Rosalie well she was neutral, but she was still annoyed that Bella would throw away her humanity, she could grow old and die. She was, in other words, jealous no matter how beautiful she was, she envied Bella. She was mad at Edward for dragging a human in her family and the secrets that came with it is in the additional danger, but she felt respect for her and saved his brother for her fatal mistake that was almost the death of Bella and Edward's life.

"Bella are you ok? He didn't harm you, did he? "He said low voice with hint anger in it.

"I, I'm not ok, I am hurt," was all she said. Before she began to cry, she was perhaps strong when she caught up on Jacob. But inside she is very vulnerable. And Jacob knew and used it as a benefit.

"What did he do now, I swear if he has hurt you," he began, but when he heard Jacob's thoughts, how it happened until now. And Edward was angry that he wanted to kill the dog once and for all, he has created problems, but he is grateful he saved Bella for him, although he wasn't there. But it looked like it was all because he's selfish needs. Edward heard everything that was inside the mongrel head.

"I said I was sorry, Charlie," Jacob began to beg.

"I'm not sure, I was your father's friend, but I am not sure of two of you anymore," said Charlie hard.

Rosalie saw who was inside the prison and said low that Charlie barely heard it. "Well, well, well, isn't the dog, bad dog "she said, sneered at him.

"Charlie what did Jacob do, since he is in prison?" Said Carlisle, he know something was wrong but not quite what and Edward didn't say what he heard from Jacob's head for a few minutes ago.

"Sexual assault" said Charlie mad. "I thought I could trust him and his father," he said and sighed. The Cullen's gasped when they took the information from Charlie.

Edward knew when he read the mind of Jacob and he was already angry and ready to kill this mongrel if it were not for Charlie standing there.

Esme was shocked that this happened with one of her daughters. She had tears in her eyes that never fell down her face.

Alice heard it and will also help to kill the dog.

Emmett is always in good mood and with all the jokes and the joke is now away after hearing what the dog has done with his sister.

Jasper that was not as close to Bella would also kill the dog after having heard what he did to her.

Rosalie, who has been almost in the same situation and do not like Bella very well, but after hearing that Bella have been through today, Rosalie had to have a chat with Bella later. No one should go through that.

Carlisle as a leader and father of the family, he was most calm and thought before he made any decisions and actions. But he was a little angry how the dog hurt one of his daughters, but he must think before the disaster happend.

Carlisle spoke low as Charlie didn't hear it. "Jacob, we will talk to your Alpha"

Edward nearly lost his patience. "Are you mutts so impatient to pass their genes so fast," he said in a very quiet voice, and it came as a slap in jacobs face.

Jacob, like the dog he is shrunk a bit from what Edward said. But he didn't give up so easy "She should not be with something like a blood sucking monster like you," he growled quietly to Edward.

Edward rose an eye brow his and asked, "and you think you are better yourself?" Edward knew that he was not a good choice for her but it is perhaps better to be with the vampire than a werewolf that is ruled by emotion and what he did tonight is an example of that.

"Thats what I thought," said Edward, when he saw Jacob shrink even more.

oOo OOo

When they were out of the police station. Everyone in Cullen's family consoled Bella after what had happened and hugged her tightly so she could cry on their shoulder if she needed it.

Everyone got something for what had happened today. Stronger ties with each other, new friendships, new respect.

"You have my blessing if you are ever going to marry her " Charlie said, swallowing thick with emotion.

"Thanks," Edward said, and gave Charlie a hug before he went back to hug and kiss Bella.

Cullen family and Charlie stood still and looked at the couple and knew they will face Victoria, Billy, the wolf pack and the Voltury head on.


End file.
